The Author Writes a Drama
by bowl of fruit
Summary: When Squeezable Pudding writes a drama fanfiction, Kenshin and Kaoru try to help. Hey, It's harder than it looks!
1. The author writes a drama

The Author writes a drama...  
  
By: Squeezable Pudding  
  
Authors note: I wrote this Fanfiction because I'm horrible at writing dramas. I also decided that inserting the Kenshin-gumi would be a good idea, too! Giggles Sorry, my computer tried to change "gumi" into "gum"! Tee hee...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin...or my computer...  
  
"Hmmm...lets see..." Squeezable Pudding murmured as she sat at her computer. "It should have lots of description..."  
  
"Whatcha Doin'??" Kenshin walked up behind her, startling the young authoress.  
  
"Oh...Hi Kenshin..." Squeezable Pudding trailed off. "I'm trying to write a Drama Fanfiction, but I have no ideas..."  
  
"Hmmm..." Kenshin racked his brain for ideas. "Sorry Squeezable Pudding, I've got no ideas, either."  
  
"Hiya Kenshin, Hiya Squeezable Pudding, What're you guys doing?" Kaoru asked as she too walked into the room.  
  
"Well," Kenshin said. "Squeezable Pudding is trying to write a drama Fanfiction, but she's got no ideas."  
  
"Oh...Hmm..." Kaoru thought a bit before exclaiming "I've got it!"  
  
Squeezable Pudding jumped up. "WhatWhatWhat?!?!?!?!?"  
  
"You could write a Fanfiction where Kenshin breaks his vow not to kill! Those are sooo popular these days!"  
  
"Why do I always have to break the vow and kill someone? Why don't you make someone else break the vow??" Kenshin exclaimed.  
  
"Nobody else made a vow not to kill, baka!" Kaoru yelled. "And besides, Kenshin, you're fun to write about!"  
  
The argument continued as Squeezable Pudding slapped her forehead. "Why don't we all write our own drama fanfictions, and I'll chose the best one to post on the internet!" "Fine!" Kenshin huffed. "I'll be in my room!"  
  
"Fine for me, too!" Kaoru hissed. "I'll be in my room!"  
  
They both stormed out, leaving Squeezable Pudding alone in the living room.  
  
"Finally some peace and quiet!" She said, happily. "Now, onto that fanfiction..."  
  
Hiya everyone! Well, more chapters to come...  
  
Next Chapter:  
Kenshin's finished fanfiction... 


	2. Kenshin's Story

The Author Writes A Drama...  
  
By: Squeezable Pudding  
  
Authors note: I wrote this Fanfiction because I'm horrible at writing dramas. I also decided that inserting the Kenshin-gumi would be a good idea, too! Giggles Sorry, my computer tried to change "gumi" into "gum"! Tee hee...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin...or my computer  
  
Chapter Two: Kenshin's Story  
  
the one time that instead of Kenshin breaking his vow not to kill then  
kaoru killed 12 people for no reason  
by kenshin  
  
one day kaoru walked down the road. She decided that the 2 innocent kids she was about to pass were evil and needed to be destroyed so kaoru took out her bokken and beat them to death. everyone gasped.  
  
kaoru then continued down the road and she beat 4 other children to death. She laughed as they bled because she was an evil lady who liked to beat small children and kill them. Her motto was "the younger the better to kill"  
  
kaoru then killed two dogs and a nun. She watched as the nun squirmed on the ground, bleeding. She laughed. This was fun.  
  
Then she went into a store. She killed the owner but first he called the cops. Then they came and kaoru killed 4 of them and then they caught her and they locked her in the prison for 1500000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 years so she would be dead then so they only fed her yucky food worse than her own if that's possible and then they left her forever and nobody came to visit her ever because they were too busy worshiping kenshin who was soooo awesome and hot. The end.  
  
Our comments:  
  
Kaoru: WHAT?!?!??!?!?!?!? YOU MADE ME THE KILLER?!?!??!?!? THAT WAS LOW, KENSHIN! AND YOU INSULTED MY FOOD, TOO! THAT HAD SO MANY GRAMMER ERRORS IT ISN'T EVEN FUNNY! Squeezable Pudding: Kaoru was right, Kenshin, that had many grammatical errors. But it was a good try.  
  
Haha...End of chapter...  
  
Next Chapter: Kaoru's story! 


	3. Kaoru's Story

The Author Writes a Drama

Chapter Three: Kaoru's Story

A/N: Well, this is from three years ago, and since then I have become a better writer, one who can now write drama fanfics, but I figured I should update this anyway. Perhaps in the future I will rewrite it again.

Kenshin kills people and Kaoru is awesome

By: Kaoru

Kaoru was in the Dojo, minding her own business and being a completely wonderful person (When is she not?) when she heard a terrible crash!

"Oh My!" Cried the amazingly wonderful woman in her beautiful voice. "What ever was that?"

She ran outside- in an elegant and fabulous way, obviously- to find that Kenshin was crying.

"Why ever are you crying, poor unfortunate person?" Kaoru tried to comfort the sniveling baka, who simply cried even more.

"I'll never be as cool as you, oh magnificent one!" He wailed like a baby. "You surpass me in so many ways!"

"Well you can't hide from the truth!" Kaoru smiled, causing men to swoon. "I am completely amazing."

He nodded. "I'll just spend my life forever in your shadow, oh obviously much cooler than I one."

"Good Plan!"

And they lived happily ever after.

The End.

Kenshin's Comment: That wasn't even a Drama. That wasn't even in character!

A/N: Review, please!


End file.
